Ignis
| elemental damage = 100.0/s | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | punch through = ∞ | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 30 | polarities = None | notes = }} The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: * Deals Heat Damage which deals 25% bonus damage to Infested and can proc DoT. * Sprays in a frontal cone that hits multiple enemies (Extremely high multikill potential in close range). * Extremely ammo efficient when utilizing the AOE cone correctly * Fast reloading time. * Large magazine size. * Its flames cause explosions that provide Punch Through. * Easy to hit targets due to large fire cone. Disadvantages: * Limited range (20m). * No polarities. * Damage cannot be increased with Impact, Puncture or Slash mods. * Requires a Forma to build. * Extremely low proc chance, making any status effects rare. This weapon is classified as "continuous". The listed damage number is actually damage per second. It drains 11.7 ammo per second. Takes 0.15s to reach max cone length. Acquisition Detonite Injector has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate its blueprint for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods (but stack with the innate Heat damage of the weapon. * Against infested, adding infected Clip is usefull, because gas is more powerfull against Infested than Heat * Adding Corrosive / Magnetic in addition to heat damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus * Ignis can be effectively used to kill enemies on catwalks/stairs above the player without having line of sight to them on missions like Xini. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * One of the main disadvantages to the Ignis is its short range, which can potentially place you in unfavorable situations. Consider equipping this weapon on a durable Warframe (such as Rhino ), or a mobile Warframe (such as Ash) to minimize any sort of risk in such a case. ** Rhino synergises exceptionally well with Ignis, as he has abilities to quickly decrease distance to enemy, absorb damage when fighting at close range, amplify damage output and dispatch large crowds of enemies at once, and easily finish any survivors. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore consumables. * Due to a bug (6/25/13), with Volt's Electric Shield the Ignis can gain infinite range, turning it into a massively effective weapon. As of Update 10.8.0 the Ignis does not benefit from the infinite range bug. It may, however, still gain pinpoint accuracy. * Vital Sense and Point Strike can be used on the Ignis, as the "rate of fire" of the Ignis is locally high. ** If both mods are maxed, the critical chance may have about 12.5%, but deals about 440% damage. * The AoE of the Ignis is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered as explosions. Despite this, the flame will not punch through enviromental objects. ** Therefore the flames are not effective when directly pointed against Shield Lancers. ** Punch Through mods allows the actual flames to pass through walls. ** Many walls and objects can be punch through however, observed when firing at a wall and seeing damage numbers. * Using the Firestorm mod allows the user to have a higher blast radius, up to +24% blast radius. ** Firestorm can only be installed in this weapon, Ogris and Penta * It would seem that Ignis can "Headshot" enemies, dealing more damage. Based on this, it is assumed that weak-spots can also be targeted. * Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. * Adding Heavy Caliber as another type of Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the ignis as the AoE spread will widen slightly. * Ignis starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage against Melee units, especially the Infested. *When properly modded and maxed, the ignis can easily take out frames in mere seconds. Notes * Comments made by DE in Livestream 12 state that the Ignis would be getting a buff. This caused changes in the way damage is dealt, and allowed for multiple enemies to be hit in a cone of fire. * As of Update 11.3.3, the fire rate can now be increased with Speed Trigger. * When using Shade, holding down the fire button when enemies are nearby will still allow shade to cloak you, letting you potentially deal high amounts of damage without the enemy retaliating. * As of update 10.3, the flame can be colored to the energy color. ** As of Update 11.3, the flame color does not change by energy color, and is now changed by what elemental mods are applied. * Deals Fire damage, which can create combination elements when combined with other elemental mods, such as Ice. However, it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing it's high bonus versus Flesh (+75%) and Infested (+50%). None of the combined Elementals as a result of using a heat mod surpass the effects of heat damage, so it is advised to keep heat as a standalone elemental. Note that the ignis has a very low chance of dealing procs and should not be relied on. * As of Hotfix 11.3.3, the Ignis can receive bonuses from Rate of Fire mods, increasing damage output but increases ammunition consumption. Trivia * Ignis is latin for 'Fire'. * It appears to be a modified Grakata. * Was first shown in developer Livestream 5. * This weapon's range and duration of fire parallel those of the M9-7, the M9A1-7, and later models of the M2A1-7. * The volume of fuel the Ignis carries is physically impossible, in Reality, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire clip lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. ** This implies that the fuel contained in the small container is made of a futuristic material and not based on conventional flamethrowers. Bugs * Volt's electric shield can make Ignis flames hitscan. This however remove the AoE portion. (Possibly intended?) * Occasionally, the Ignis can force down its animation to idle while firing the weapon, causing its flames to shoot at the wrong direction compared to the pointed crosshairs. This does not affect the damage being delivered by the Ignis through the crosshairs, on the other hand. * Shade's cloak will stop weapon reloading sounds from completing or starting at all, and when coming out of cloak the ignis will play or finish the reloading sounds. * Occasionally while under Shade's cloak and firing the ignis, damage numbers will not appear on the enemy. Media ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png Warframe 2013-09-28 17-02-09-66.jpg Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-24-51.png Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-07-66.png ignisdarthmufin.png Please To Enjoy Warframe - 38 - IGNIS! It is on fire! (U8)-0 Warframe Ignis - Best Crowd Control A Gay Guy Reviews Ignis, The Gun For Fun See Also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Primary Category:Special Weapons